


The Ethics of Lying

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gonzoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Walter catches Seras sleepingwalking in Hellsing Manor, an embarrassing situation develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ethics of Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sleepwalking/Sleeptalking" prompt on Cotton Candy Bingo.

Walter heard the footsteps about midnight. It was a slow night for the undead, so he was sitting in the mansion's main kitchen, contemplating the deplorable state of the Hellsing family silver. Sleep didn't come easily to him these days. Either old age was finally taking its toll or he was too worried about Sir Integra, who had recently been released from prison and was determined to get Hellsing back to its former glory.

At first he assumed the footsteps belonged to a soldier guarding the mansion, but when the figure passed the open kitchen door, he was shocked. It was Seras Victoria, wearing nothing but her nightclothes.

He ran out the kitchen door, calling her name. Sir Integra kept late hours too, and she would be furious if she saw Seras like that. Whatever had possessed her to take a walk without getting dressed?

She didn't respond to her name, however, and Walter quickly realized the truth. The girl was sleepwalking. He hadn't even known vampires could do that. 

Finally he caught up to her just as she neared the door of his own room. Walter wasn't certain what to do now. People said never to wake a sleepwalker, but he couldn't let her walk around the mansion like this. He stood in front of her and took a deep breath. He was trying not to look at her body in the thin white nightgown, but that was essentially impossible. The material was nearly transparent and gave him a perfect view of her ample breasts, the curve of her waist, and even of the lacy white underwear she wore. It was a short nightgown so he also had a view of her shapely and muscular legs.

Her face was expressionless though, and her eyes glazed over. She was clearly asleep. Realizing that he needed to do something besides stare like a fool, he put a hand on Seras Victoria's shoulder and shook her gently. "Wake up," he said.

She started, and her eyes focused. "Walter! What are you doing? What am I...? I was sleepwalking again, wasn't I?"

"Again?" asked Walter. "And yes, you were. You'd better come inside my room before anyone sees you."

He realized belatedly that his words sounded just a touch wrong, but she just nodded and let him lead her into his room. She sat down on the bed. 

"I can't believe I got all the way up here. I've had a sleepwalking problem since I was a child but I've never done it in the mansion before."

"It might help if you tried sleeping during the day, rather than at night. A vampire is supposed to do that, you know."

She sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right," she said.

"The important thing is that Sir Integra not find out," said Walter. "We don't want her thinking you're out of control."

Seras's eyes widened. "She wouldn't put me in the basement like her father did to Alucard, would she?" she asked frantically.

"Nothing like that, I'm sure!" Walter reassured her. "Still, we'd better keep this our secret." 

"You'd keep a secret from her for me?" asked Seras.

"For your sake, yes," said Walter. As he spoke he realized he was staring at her again, and he turned away sharply.

"I'd better go down to your room and get your uniform," he said. "Then you can walk back there with no one the wiser. Meanwhile, perhaps you'd like a bathrobe."

She nodded, but before Walter could get her the robe there was a knock on the door.

"Walter," said Integra's voice. "Are you on the phone in there? I need your help with--"

Walter and Seras both watched in horror as the door swung open. Seras leaped up from the bed looking guilty as Integra stared.

"Why, exactly, are you in Walter's room in your nightclothes?" she asked in an icy tone.

Walter and Seras looked at each other, and Seras turned to Integra. "I'm sorry. We were... well, I suppose there's no point in concealing our affair anymore."

Walter stood with his face, and indeed his entire body, frozen.

"This man is old enough to be your grandfather," said Integra. 

"I know that, but it doesn't matter to me," said Seras. She took Walter's hand. "To us. He's been so kind to me ever since I came here, always helping me, and I began to really fancy him, and things just... happened."

Walter still wasn't breathing and there was a long pause until he finally said, "Will you be dismissing me over this, Sir Integra?"

Integra shook her head slowly. "I'm quite shocked, but really it's none of my business, as long as it doesn't interfere with your duties. Walter, I need you to contact Glasgow for me but I suppose it can wait until morning after all."

Walter began to breathe freely again when the door shut. He dropped Seras's hand and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you terribly angry with me?" Seras asked him.

He shook his head. "I suppose it makes even more sense than sleepwalking, at least if one is willing to believe a woman who looks like you would want anything to do with a man my age. But let me get you that robe. Though we, er, might have to stay in this room for just a while to make this look good. I can lend you a book," he suggested, gesturing to his bookshelf.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "What I said about you always being nice to me wasn't a lie," she said.

"It's been my pleasure, but I'm glad you appreciate it," he replied.

"What I said about fancying you wasn't a lie either," she continued.

He raised his eyebrows. "What exactly are you getting at?" 

"What I'm getting at is that, if you'd like, we could do something more entertaining than reading." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Once again he was silent.

"Have I offended you?" she asked.

Walter was deeply surprised, but not at all offended. He put an arm around her shoulders, letting himself appreciate the feel of her skin. Gently, he kissed her, opening his mouth slightly and tasting her lips.

"Normally I can't think of very much that's more entertaining than reading," he said with a wry smile. "But I can hardly say no to your offer."

He kissed her neck and listened to her sigh in response. "Anyway," he added, "I do truly hate to lie to my employer."


End file.
